Masen o Cullen sigue siendo Edward
by Elliel Hime
Summary: ¿Cómo superas el haber sido arrancado del lado de tu alma gemela? ¿Cómo aceptas que no estarás más a su lado? ¿Cómo reaccionas si el destino la lleva a ti muchos años después? una sola respuesta: luchar x quien es tu vida, cueste lo q cueste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, de antemano gracias por leer este resultado de mi imaginación y solo pido que le den al sexy botoncito de allí abajo, es mi primera historia y me gustaría saber que pasa por esas lindas cabecitas. **

**Gracias y este es solo el inicio…**

**Prefacio**

Ella lo mira con ojos tristes y apagados, el brillo de sus maravillosos irises opacado por la tristeza y la resignación. Él, sin poder hacer nada, se zambulle en un abismo de desesperación. Porque te han enseñado que la familia es más importante aun cuando tu corazón se quede con la dama de ojos chocolate que te mostró cuan maravilloso es el amor, cuan pleno y lleno de vida te sientes al ser correspondido por tu alma gemela, cuan doloroso es separarte de esa persona por decisiones ajenas, por situaciones inesperadas. Porque no puedes hacer más que estrechar a tu niña entre tus brazos y susurrarle cuanto le amas, que siempre vivirá en tu corazón, en cada célula de tu cuerpo. A su lado conociste la plenitud del amor romántico, del amor místico y del amor físico, de ese que comparten dos personas y los eleva al infinito de explosiones multicolores, porque tú te llevaste su inocencia y ella se llevó la tuya, porque un te amo no resume la estampida de sentimientos que se agitan en tu interior tan solo con verla. Porque el reloj ya marca las siete y cada segundo te aleja de su lado, de su perfume de fresas y fresias, de la suavidad cremosa de su pálida piel, de sus cálidos ojos y el amor siempre presente para ti en ellos. Porque sino partes en este momento ya no serás capaz de hacerlo, no tendrás la voluntad para alejarte de su lado.

.―. Siempre te amaré.―. promete con su dulce voz anegada en lagrimas que se combinan con la tuyas que ya no puedes controlar.

.―. Toda la vida, amor mío. Dejo mi corazón contigo.―. aseguras antes de un último beso con el que obligas a tu memoria a grabar su adictivo sabor, pues él _para siempre_ es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir _eternamente_.

Montas en la parte trasera del auto. No escuchas las palabras de aliento de tus padres y solo puedes ver como desaparece la silueta de la persona que mas has querido, quien se aferra a su madre como tabla de salvación. Ella sufre, tu sufres y el culpable, un país que no puede controlar las ansias de poder con que nacen sus hijos. No prestas atención a tú alrededor ni mucho menos te percatas del paso lento pero consistente del tiempo, no ves el camino desaparecer ante ti. Tu cerebro no registra los gritos de tu madre, ni la urgencia en la voz de tu padre. Lo único que reconocen tus sentidos antes de que la oscuridad te venza es la figura de _Bella_ y su voz… _llamándote_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la conti… es cortito pero conocemos algo más acerca de los personajes.**

**Disclaimer: En el prefacio se me olvido recordar esto, pero como ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos hacen parte de la mente de Meyer y sus delirios con vampiros de belleza supranatural y habilidades fuera de serie.**

**Capitulo 1. Prometido.**

**BPOV**

―. ¿Te casas? ¿Cómo que te casas? ―. pregunté a mi rubia amiga sentada frente a mí, este era uno de aquellos días en que crees que estás siendo objeto de una broma por parte de un canal televisivo y en cualquier momento esperas que el sujeto con la cámara escondida salga a gritarte frente a una calle llena de personas ¡caíste!

―. Emmet me propuso matrimonio ayer y acepté. Decidí no darle más largas al asunto, nada de formalidades y planes interminables. Simplemente él, yo y nuestras familias y amigos cercanos ―. explicó sin quitar la sonrisa tonta que cargaba desde que llegamos a aquella cafetería.

―. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Rosalie Hale? ―. cuestioné inclinando mi rostro hacia ella ―. mi amiga por ocho años ha soñado con una boda de portada de revista y miles de invitados. Sin contar por supuesto que antes le presentaría el novio a quien sería su madrina de bodas ―. Rose sonrió con culpabilidad y masculló algo demasiado bajo para poder escucharla. ―. No creo tener problemas de oídos ―. espeté ―. aun así no pude escucharte.

―. Estoy embarazada ―. Susurró, la miré asombrada y supe el porqué de la nueva luz en sus hermosos ojos azules, no pude sino sonreír yo también y levantarme para abrazarla.

―. ¡Felicitaciones! Sé que no estás casada aun y ya entiendo lo de la boda relámpago. ―. ella asintió, sus padres eran muy estrictos y moralistas y una hija embarazada antes del matrimonio era considerado inaceptable. Creo que por eso no les agradaba mucho.

―. Bueno, me enteré ayer en mi revisión trimestral, tengo cinco semanas. No es mucho tiempo, pero ya amo a este bebé y también a su encantador padre.

―. No es lo que esperaba pero conoceré al maravilloso Emmet Cullen en tres semanas ―. dije con picardía.

―. Una ―. aclaró tras tomar un sorbito de su té ―. su hermana se enteró ayer y ya las cosas están en marcha. Toda su familia se muda a Chicago porque su padre y su hermano fueron trasladados, por lo que lo conocerás antes de la boda y tendrás tiempo para dar un excelente discurso.

―. Ya lo quiero y solo por lo que me cuentas, Rose. Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigos.

―. Su hermana Alice te va a encantar, también. Creo que ya te he hablado de ella, es la esposa de Jasper y es una excelente diseñadora. La energía en la relación de mi tranquilo hermano ―. si, ya lo sabía. Emmet y Rose se habían conocido por medio de sus hermanos hace poco menos de un año, desde allí empezaron a salir y ahora, matrimonio. Me alegraba por ella, su sueño más grande siempre fue tener una familia junto al hombre de su vida y estaba por conseguirlo. La felicidad era reconocible en sus ojos, brillaban más que después de las visitas semanales de Emmet.

―. Si, recuerdo que dijiste que le gustaban las compras más que a ti, lo que no es muy bueno para mí siendo la madrina de bodas ―. suspiré, ya me veía de un centro comercial a otro escogiendo los perfectos vestidos, pobres de mis pies.

―. No seas llorona, te encantará. Ya lo veras. Y creo que su hermano Edward es el nuevo jefe del departamento de pediatría de la clínica Breaking Down y su padre, el director general. Nunca están de más las conexiones con médicos reconocidos ―. dijo mirándome divertida.

―. No nunca están de más ―. acepté sumergiéndome en mi capuchino, ya sabía por dónde iba la mirada de Rose, pero no quería salir con alguien nadie y menos si ese alguien respondía al nombre de Edward, _demasiados recuerdos_ ―. ya es hora de que vaya al restaurante. Ángela debe estar esperándome.

―. No huyas, Bella. Solo pienso que es pediatra y le encantan los niños. Es un buen partido ―. comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, me levanté lentamente y negué con la cabeza.

―. Le gustan los niños de otros ―. mascullé mirando la hora en mi reloj de mano.

―. Eso es precisamente lo que digo. "Los niños de otros" ―. resaltó lo último haciendo comillas con los dedos, rodé los ojos, había caído en una jugarreta estúpida.

―. Ya veremos, Rose. Hablamos mañana ―. me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi auto. Sabía que Rose lo hacía porque me quería pero mis tres últimas citas habían sido un desastre –aunque ella me regañara y dijera que todo era por no querer dejar a nadie y encerrarme en mi misma- y no veía como las cosas podían mejorar, yo era un paquete algo difícil de llevar y sobre todo, aceptar.

Aparque media hora después frente a _Ambroisie_. Una de mis pasiones convertida en la forma de ganarme la vida, era su propietaria y Chef los fines de semana y feriados. Bueno, algo tenía que hacer con los tres años de estudio en _Le Cordon Bleu_. Y para mi agrado, mi restaurante era de los mejores de la zona, lo que justificaba que estuviera a reventar un miércoles a las seis de la tarde. Suspiré aliviada y me dirigí hacia Ángela, mi administradora. Me saludó con entusiasmo y se dirigió a decirle algo a Jessica, la nueva anfitriona. Vi que la chica puso mala cara a algo que le comentó mi amiga, Jessica no me veía así que me acerque lentamente.

―. No está bien que coquetees con los clientes, por muy guapos que estos sean tu eres su anfitriona no les estas modelando. Respeta tu trabajo y obedece las órdenes ―. decía Ang con calma y firmeza.

―. No estaba siendo coqueta ―. se defendió la rubia ―. era él quien no dejaba de mirarme ―. casi quise reír con la cara de disgusto de Ang. Eso debía ser una horrible mentira.

―. Es tu última oportunidad, Jessica. Una más y quedaras despedida y no valdrán tus ruegos ni lloriqueos ―. la chica no dijo nada, pude ver como se tragaba su orgullo y asentía. Y también sabía que Ang no la despedía solo porque habían ido juntas a la preparatoria y la chica estaba desesperada pues tenía un bebé de pocos meses.

―. ¿Escuchaste todo? ―. cuestionó con vacilación después de algunos minutos, dirigiéndose a donde me hallaba recostada. Asentí y ella me miro como disculpándose.

―. Confió en ti Ang ―. dije para que se relajara ―. soy la dueña pero tu estas a cargo de los empleados y sé que si Jessica comete otra falta no hará parte de este lugar nunca más.

―. Gracias, Bells. En verdad me encanta este trabajo ―. sonrió.

―. Y a mí me encanta cocinar pero detesto hacer cuentas así que porque no me informas los resultados de este mes y me voy yendo. Tengo algunas especialidades que planear para mañana ―. indiqué caminando hacia el pequeño despacho ubicado tras la recepción.

Estuvimos entre cuentas y cuentas alrededor de dos horas. Cuando salimos el restaurante estaba casi vacío excepto por dos parejas y un grupo de universitarias. Me despedí de todos y monté mi camioneta de regreso a casa, eran poco mas de las ocho y los amores de mi vida me esperaban. Los había extrañado horrores. Sintonice una estación de música clásica y anduve los veinte minutos que me separaban de mi cálido hogar y mi familia. _Familia_, suspiré. Qué bien sonaría eso con otro integrante en ella, pero eso era _imposible_, solo Dios era capaz de resucitar a los muertos, y yo estuve largo tiempo de pelea con él hasta que entendí que todo sucede por una razón aun cuando yo no la viera clara todavía. Baje del coche y los gritos emocionados de dos tiernos angelitos me recibieron. _Estaba en casa y no había nada mejor, junto a mi estaban las dos personas por las que mi mundo se había llenado de luz_.


	3. Nunca castañas

**Hola niñas, quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, a sus alertas y favoritos. Aunque, no estaría mal que me dejaran saber que les parece la historia.**

**Disclaimer: como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo trató de que dejen un momento mi mente siempre acosada por sus vidas paralelas, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 2. Nunca castañas. **

**EPOV**

Me deshice de la mano que me abrazaba mientras tomaba la bata al lado de la cama. Esta sería otra de esas noches de insomnio indeterminado que agrandaría los círculos bajo mis ojos. Ya podía ver venir la preocupación de Esme por mi palidez y falta de sueño, pero después de nueve años de padecer este mal, terminas acostumbrándote. Mis sueños nunca eran placenteros, prefería sumergirme en mis recuerdos y volver a ser un adolescente de diecisiete años junto a la chica de sus sueños. Una que en nada se parecía a la mujer de turno que retozaba en mi cama.

Salí al pequeño balcón de mi apartamento y me reconfortó la gélida brisa de Seattle, cerré los parpados y de inmediato las memorias vinieron a mí, era uno de aquellos días en que las preocupaciones solo se centraban en tareas y videojuegos.

― _No quiero hacer eso ― protestó la jovencita de cabellos castaño y vivaces ojos chocolate mirando con recelo la pista de hielo ― sabes cuan torpe soy, acabaré con las piernas amoratadas. _

― _Vamos, Bells ― sonrió el de cabellos bronce mirándola con ternura en sus ojos verdes ― no te dejaré caer. Te prometo que te encantará ― dijo tendiéndole una mano ― además, fuiste tú la que sugirió lo de buscar un deporte en el que fueras buena._

― _Si, pero ya no me parece tan buena idea después de intentar con volly y básquet esta mañana y tennis ayer_ _― dijo la castaña colocándose los patines ― Charlie te matará si llego inconsciente a casa ― aseguró sujetando las manos que le ofrecían y deslizándose con cuidado en el hielo. Una hermosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando vio que sus pies no parecían tan torpes al pasearse por el agua solidificada. _

― _Ves ― musitó el chico ― te dije que encontraríamos algún deporte en el que no fueras un desastre. ― Ella le miró con fingido odio pero se desarmó cuando él sonrió torcidamente y le enseñó sus hoyuelos, esa era su sonrisa favorita. _

― _Es fácil de decir viniendo de ti, no hay ninguna actividad física en la que no te luzcas. ― objetó la niña soltándose de una mano y patinando a su lado._

― _Tú cantas y tocas la guitarra, además de escribir muy bien ― elogió el chico ― no necesitas ser ningún as en los deportes._

― _Edward ― rió ella ― deja de alabarme te recuerdo que ya acepte ser tu novia ayer ― bromeó aunque para él no pasó desapercibido el rubor que adquirieron sus mejillas aun cuando ella tratara de ocultarlo creando una cortina con su cabello._

― _Ya lo sé, pero nadie dijo que no puedo hacerle cumplidos a mi preciosa novia ― susurró deteniéndose y haciendo que ella parara también. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la cintura. Escondió la cabeza en sus cabellos y se deleitó unos minutos con la esencia que lo enloquecía. ― Te quiero, Bella._

― _Te quiero, Edward ― repitió ella las palabras armándose de valor para encontrar su mirada. Sus narices se rozaron y el verde y el chocolate se fundieron en una conversación sin palabras. El chico subió una de sus manos hasta las sonrojadas mejillas y con delicadeza recorrió los contornos de ésta, los ojos, la perfilada nariz y los suaves labios, aquellos que desde hacia tanto tiempo había querido probar. La jovencita deslizó una de sus manos hasta el pecho de su novio, justo donde su corazón latía desaforado y sonrió al comprender que él se sentía tan nervioso y maravillado como ella. Iba a ser el primer beso de ambos, el más recordado y que perduraría en sus memorias para siempre._

_Por fin, decidido, Edward se inclinó y atrapó aquellos carnosos labios entre los suyos. Suspiró con satisfacción al encontrar el sabor azucarado tan parecido a su aroma, era una combinación entre néctar, fresas y miel. Se reconocieron tímida y torpemente, se saciaron de la sed que tenían de su pareja y cuando la falta de aire les pasó factura, ambos sonreían como los idiotas enamorados que eran, ambos disfrutaban de la belleza del primer amor, del único y verdadero amor. _

_Eran unos niños, él tenía quince y ella tenía trece, pero el amor no sabe de edades, clases sociales o religiones y cuando toca a tu puerta sabes que estás ansioso por dejarle ingresar y empezar a vivir, nada hay en este mundo que valga la pena disfrutar más que el primer beso de la persona que amas._

Mi mente volvió al presente cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Húmedos besos se repartieron por mi espalda y suspiré cuando deseé que otra boca fuera la que estuviera haciendo eso.

― ¿Despierto de nuevo? ― suspiré de nuevo, Tanya no solo era mi amante ocasional, también era una buena amiga y compañera de trabajo en la clínica en Seattle.

― He dormido algunas horas ― desvié el tema.

― No me eludas guapo ― sonrió coqueta ― es _ella_ de nuevo ― era una afirmación. Tanya era una de las pocas personas que sabía de mi amor por Bella, de lo que seguía creciendo dentro de mí aun cuando no pudiera verla.

― No entiendo que es lo que te detiene de buscarla, tienes una opción de ser feliz y no la tomas. Si yo amará a alguien con la intensidad con la que tu lo haces no dudaría ni un segundo en llegar a esa persona.

― Ella cree que estoy muerto ― contesté admirando la Luna Nueva ― además, han pasado nueve años. Debe haber rehecho su visa, ¿Quién soy para trastornar su mundo?

― ¿Su verdadero amor? ¿El hombre a quien entregó su virginidad? ― sabia que eran preguntas retóricas pero no pude evitar contestarle.

― Puede tener a alguien ya.

― Lo dudo ― aseguró con confianza ― si lo que ella sintió por ti es al menos la mitad de intenso de lo que sientes por ella entonces aún te ama.

― No lo sé, Tanya. No lo sé ― resolví caminando a la cama.

― Esta bien, Edward. Solo quisiera ver esos preciosos ojos tuyos brillando siempre, ¿sabes que se iluminan cuando la recuerdas? ― sonreí de lado ante esto y palmeé el otro lado de la cama. Ella se acurrucó en mi costado y a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Morfeo decidió hacerse presente y transportarme al mundo de los sueños.

Desperté con la insistencia del timbre de mi apartamento, el _ding-dong_ me empezaba a volver loco. Gruñí cuando observe el siete en la pantalla de mi reloj digital, podía haber dormido unas horas más, mi turno no empezaba hasta las diez. Tanya se removió a mi lado y se subió las cobijas hasta la cabeza, me dio un poco de envidia, yo una vez me levantaba no podía volver a dormir, al menos _ya no_.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la enorme figura de Emmet, sus ojos avellana brillaban con intensidad, debía estar contento por algo, detrás de él Jasper me sonreía como disculpa.

― ¿Y a que se debe el honor de su visita a las siete de la mañana? ― cuestioné enfatizando la hora.

― Me caso en tres semanas y desearía que fueras el padrino ― lo miré con escepticismo y abrí la boca intentando decir algo pero me cortó antes de que pudiera articular palabra ― Rosalie está embarazada, ¡eres tío! Y antes de que lo digas Jasper ya me dio la charla de hermano gemelo sobreprotector.

― ¿Felicidades? ― sonó más a pregunta pero la actitud arrolladora del oso de mi hermano me dejó un tanto choqueado.

― Deberías decir acepto también ― añadió Jazz ― tu hermano mayor no se casa todos los días. ― sonreí al percatarme de sus palabras y le di un gran abrazo a la mole humana que tenia frente a mí.

― Por lo menos ya veré a Rosalie más que por fotos o teléfono, es raro no conocer a mi futura cuñada aun.

― Detalles ― dijo Em haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia ― te mudarás en esta semana así que pronto podrás conocerla. No es mi culpa que nunca estés cuando ella va a la casa. ― en eso tenía razón, siempre coincidía algún simposio o charla cuando la rubia visitaba a mi musculoso hermano.

Pasamos algunos minutos riendo de todo y nada hasta que Tanya hizo su aparición. Saludó a los chicos y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir. Volteé para ver una sonrisa picara en los labios de Emmet.

― Así que, ¿Tanya otra vez? Sales mucho con ella para ser solo una amiga ― me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

― Me preguntó cuando conoceré una castaña ― murmuró Jasper, ¿a qué venía la observación? ― de todas las mujeres con las que te he visto a lo largo de los años jamás ha habido una castaña, ¿no te gustan o las prefieres rubias y pelirrojas? ― yo suspiré, se me estaba haciendo costumbre, Emmet palmeó mi espalda. Jasper no conocía mi historia con Bella, de hecho ella era la razón por la que no salía con castañas, creo que es una ofensa a lo que compartimos el que yo intime con mujeres castañas. Es algo que puede parecer tonto a algunos pero para mí es simple, nunca jamás nada ni nadie empañará el perfecto recuerdo de la mujer que más he amado en mi vida.

― Me encantan, pero simplemente… es… dejémoslo en que siento que sería algo así como una traición.

― Eres raro, hermano ― comentó después, observó su reloj de mano y se dirigió a la puerta palmeándome la espalda antes de salir ― yo ya me voy, casi termina mi estancia en esta ciudad y quiero dejar todo arreglado. Por cierto, la castaña de tus sueños hace que te brillen los ojos de emoción ― Emmet pareció reaccionar tras las palabras de Jasper y lo siguió despidiéndose con la mano. Me quedé en la puerta unos cuantos minutos, mi amigo era muy perceptivo, y ya iban dos veces en el día que me decían lo de mis ojos brillando, sin duda, estaba loco de amor, perdido, encajaría mas en cómo me siento.

Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta e iba a mi habitación, era hora de prepararme para el hospital, además, los trámites para el traslado no podían esperar más. Chicago esperaba.

**PD: los reviews me dejan conocer sus pensamientos y hacen bailar desnudo al Edward de mi imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no me dejan unos y me hacen feliz? No es tan malo cumplir los deseos ocultos de esta chica. Un "hola" o "es mejor que vendas tomates" es suficiente, si no ¿Cómo sabré si seguir o no?**


End file.
